Another Average Object Show
Another Average Object Show (AAOS) is an Object Show made by Soul Raisin. Summary 16 contestants are bought to Goiky, and they're all here for one thing; £100,000! With plenty of twists and turns, this show is sure to be unforgettable! Unlike most other shows, AAOS follows a formula similar to Total Drama. One mini challenge with the winning team getting an advantage. Then, in the same episode, the main challenge is played. The winning team gets a reward, and the losing team votes out one another. This goes on until 2 contestants are left, with the final challenge being a fight with no rules. Whoever wins the fight gets the £100,000 and wins AAOS! In the end, Sack wins the £100,000 and uses some of the prize money to give to RLOS so they can pay for another season named A Not So Average Object Show. Characters Host * Robot Leafy Or Something (RLOS) - A sadistic, red, robotic leaf and the main host. * Icing Bag - An icing bag who is pretty clumsy, pretty innocent and pretty frickin' dumb. * Customer Service - A bacon hair wearing a blue baseball cap with the ROBLOX logo on it. Enough said. Contestants Team Atomic * Little Boy - An introverted, rounded teal square. He's pretty shy but is well liked because of it. (2nd place) * Cupcake - A cupcake with cream and sprinkles who believes that life is all butterflies and rainbows. (5th place) * Playtime X - Despite his poor eyesight, he's always looking for a playmate! (12th place) * Root Beer - A mug of root beer who, as stated by Soul, is constantly high off his nonexistent ass. (15th place) * Thermos - A thermos which is made not to spill. He's also very perverted. (7th place) * Gold Marker - A "rich kid" stereotype marker who draws in thin, golden strokes. (11th place) * Red Diamond - Another "rich kid" who gets along with Gold Marker. (16th (last) place) * Bleach - A legless bottle of bleach who is often a chew toy for Gold Marker and Red Diamond. (8th place) Team Spectrum * Noob - A classic Roblox noob who only speaks in oofs (4th place). * Anime Pie - A japanese pie who has a crush on Noob and is a rival to Onigiri. (13th place) * Onigiri - A single piece of onigiri who has a crush on Noob and is a rival to Anime Pie. (9th place) * Sack - The only sane person on his team, but is hated by most of his team apart from Kazuichi. (Winner) * Firey Underwear - F̵I̻R̘̜̹̮̝͚̗E̫̤̟Y̹͓̼̼̦͇͕ ̡̭U̪̖̦̱̣N̬͇̘̻͟D̺͚ͅE͍̟̝̥͕̬̤R̙W͏̟̗̯̗̲̺͚E͓̳̣̠̻̫̦A̫̰̤͙̘͠R̞̰͇̹̳͝ͅ ̩͟F͚I͔̪̹R̥͈͈E̬̗Y̫̲͙͉̲̖͟ ̨̼̯̦͇Ṵ̱̭N͕̝̗͓̪̟D̳͈͉̝̝͍̬͞E̗̣̤̩̞͠R͏͓̙̹ͅW̰E͘ÀR͍͚̦͈̫̭̞͘ ̹̬͚̬̳̜͕F͓̮̠̜͢I̗̭̱͚͉̝R͓̱̱̣̺̀E̟Y̤ ̯̩͙͇U͙̱̬̟̝N͉͙̰̖̣̙D̝̥̼̯̰E͕̬̺̟͖R̜͉̣̲ͅW̘̘͢Ẹ͎̰ͅA̛͖̝̱R̝ ̦͕̙̟FI҉͎͓̝R̥̝̜̜̣̳͢E͈Ý̰̯͇̖ ̱U͍̦̭̼̮NḐ̮͕E͇̝̦̳̞͎RW̜͇̳͖̥̕E̘͕̮ͅÁ̹̠̘̜͇ͅR̶͇ ̬̯̣̜F̷I͍͢R̴͔͙E̵Y̶̟ ̗̥̲͈͖̲͘Ų͎͍͍N̻̗̻̟͎̹D̞̳̙̩͕̙́É̥̱̫̥̥͔̻R̠͇͍̹͙͝W̷̬̝̘E҉͓AR̹͓̹͡ͅ (6th place) * Texty - A block of text reading out "font" and a blatant copy of Clippy from Microsoft Office 2000/XP/2003. (10th place) * Wheel - A fortune wheel who always tries to predict the future. (14th place) * Kazuichi Souda - A full body sprite of Kazuichi Souda from Danganronpa. (3rd place) Episodes Category:Object shows Category:Another Average Object Show